Are you goin' to scarborough fair?
by usamamo4ever
Summary: a songfic i wrote about usagi and mamoru's love and how it can relate to simon and garfunkel's song scarborough fair. Hope you like it!


Hey everyone!! This is a usagi and mamoru songfic to simon and garfunkels' scarborough fair. It just seems to fit for some reason...I do not own any sailor moon character names or whatnot they belong to naoko takeuchi.Also, these are the lyrics of Simon and Garfunkel they are not my own. 

Are you goin' to scarborough fair?

Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and thyme,

Remember me to one who lives there, she once was a true love of mine.

Mamoru Chiba was surprised by how many times he had thought of these same song lyrics. The words felt nostalgic and familiar to the young college student, and always seemed to make his heart yearn for the company of a certain odango-headed girl he knew so little about. Usagi Tsukino, the only girl whose name matched her personality had indeed proven herself to be the rabbit of the moon(which made no sense to him) with her cute hairstyle and cheerful laugh. But what had always entranced Mamoru the most about this young girl was the sincerity that could easily be seen in her dark, blue eyes. Sincerity so pure that it seemed almost unreal;far beyond her years. No matter how upset she would get at him for teasing her about her odango-hairstyle,her eyes would contradict her actions. Deep down inside Mamoru knew that she was never really upset...as if his teasing was in a sense amusing; a game that needed two people to tango in. There "game" had gone unnoticed to Usagi's 4 friends,Ami,Rei,Mina, and Makoto. To them, it was just another one of Usagi and Mamoru's annoying quarrels.This had gone on since the day the 4 met,and according to Usagi,  
long before that too.

Tell her to make me a cambric shirt, Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme,

Without no seams nor needlework,

Then shell be a true love of mine.

Where was that odango anyway? Mamoru hadn't seen Usa today, and these faint lyrics that kept repeating in his head only seemed to silence whenever he was around her. Wait a minute, did he just call odango Usa!  
Where in the world had that name come from? Come to think of it, he fancied the nickname for his sworn nemesis...If only he could be with her; he would be complete."HELLO ANYONE IN THERE?!" Mamoru was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts by the annoying voice of his long time buddy Motoki. "HUH...?" was all that could escape Mamoru's lips. "You ok Mamoru? You havent even taken a sip of your coffee yet." Mamoru looked down at his coffee, completely untouched. "Where's Usa-I mean, Odango? She's normally here early playing the death out of that Sailor V game..." Motoki knew Mamoru too well to fall for the name-calling game. It was obvious in every way that his best friend adored the little bunny who came to Crown Arcade each day."She hasn't shown up...oh yeah,now I think I can recall her mentioning something about her mom trying to show her how to sew...but it sounded like a complete disaster, she's probably still at home or with the other girls working on the problem." Just then the familiar jingle of the Crown Arcade bell rang, and both men turned their heads to see a fairly upset Usagi followed by the reassuring faces of her 4 friends.She was holding a scarf, or that's what it looked like, and had tears in her eyes.  
"I'll never get this right guys...No matter how hard I try, I'll never make this shirt look right!" To see Usagi cry tore at Mamoru's heart, and he longed to make her happy. Mamoru had taken some sewing classes in the past and he had proven to be fairly talented at the craft. But he could never in his right mind get Usagi to let him help her learn to sew."Usagi, Mamoru here is an expert in that sort of stuff he can help you." Motoki must have been reading his mind,  
and by the look in Usagi's eyes, she must have as well. For once in her life, she didn't yell or get frustrated at Mamoru, but simply said "Motoki, that sounds like a great idea..." Everyone was baffled and just stared at Usagi, including Mamoru who was secretly overjoyed inside. Rei,Ami,Mina,and Makoto all thought that Usagi was just desperate and came to the conclusion that Mamoru was a last resort. "Can you show me now Mamoru?" asked Usagi, with a look that just pleaded for his help.It was Mamoru's chance to prove that he could not be a jerk, so he said with confidence "I'd be honored to Usa-Odango" Everyone looked at Usagi expecting her to come back to normal and explode, but instead she just smiled. "Lets go" She gently took his hand and they both left the arcade content with one another's company.

Tell her to find me an acre of land,

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,

Between the salt water and the sea strand,

Then shell be a true love of mine.

A few months had passed since Usagi and Mamoru's "friendly" ordeal together, and their relationship had blossomed from just being friends to now being lovers. Both family and friends alike had embraced the couples new relationship, with Ami thinking the two were meant to be with eachother from the very start. She had just been ruled out so many times by the others, including Usagi in the past. But now that Usagi was happy, all agreed that it was best to support their love.  
"Usa,I've been wanting to ask you a question" Usagi looked up into Mamoru's deep, blue eyes and felt as if she could get lost in his stare. The two had taken a small trip to the beach and sat on a bench to get some time to themselves.Mamoru was wearing a silky white button up shirt that his love had made for him several months back."You can ask me anything Mamo-chan" Mamoru smiled and knew she was right. "Remember when I first taught you how to sew...well,why did you let me in the first place?" Usagi's response was sincere. "Because I wanted to end our fighting and start over...deep down inside I had wanted to make you something, that's why I took up sewing, it just made sense to me." With that being said, Mamoru kissed Usagi passionately."I love you Mamo-chan"  
said Usagi, as she left his warm embrace and got up to look out past the sea and towards the sunset. A few minutes passed before Usagi spoke,her blue eyes sparkling like gems and her face glowing in the sun's rays. "Mamo-chan, one day were going to get married and it would be wonderful to see what's really past the sunset..." Mamoru agreed as he admired his love and the beautiful sky.

Tell her to reap it in a sickle of leather,

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,

And to gather it all in a bunch of heather,

Then shell be a true love of mine.

The wedding was beautiful and so was Usagi. All had been exposed, their secret identities as Sailor Senshi and the truth about Usagi and Mamoru, or should I say, King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity. Usagi's vision of a city beyond the sea was that of Crystal Tokyo, a home that would be so familiar to the couple and their friends in the future. Now it was time to start building it. Mamoru had decided that it would be built to look exactly how Usagi had envisioned it..."Now it's my turn to ask you a question love" Mamoru looked at his beautiful bride with slightly sleepy eyes and held her close.Her hair was a cascading waterfall of golden waves that was spread all around her as she lay beside him. He couldn't help himself, so he hugged her and kissed her passionately;brushing her bangs aside so that he could look into her eyes. Her eyes were like pools that he wished to bathe in. Usagi blushed, she knew that her love was admiring her beauty and that he would do anything for her; even die to protect her. "I love you Mamo-chan" she said and took his face in her hands for a heart felt kiss.She pulled away, took his hand and placed it on her abdomen, and said "Chibi-Usa loved you Mamo-chan, and you loved her.Can you promise me you'll never change?" He was puzzled, and was searching her eyes for an answer. "I'm pregnant Mamo-chan...Were going to have a baby" With that said, Mamoru let out a cry of joy and kissed Usagi, his fingers interlaced with hers as their hands rested on her abdomen.

Are you goin' to Scarborough Fair?

Parseley,Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme,

Remember me to one who lives there,

She once was a true love of mine...

Finished hope you liked it!!!


End file.
